Forever Remembered
by Brenda1257
Summary: This picks up where "Fourth of July" left off.  Sam tells Mercy that he is leaving Lima. One Shot.


**A/N This picks up where Fourth of July left off. Enjoy and please review!**

**Forever Remembered**

Mercedes tried to hold herself together. She should have known that it was just too good to be true. She and Sam had enjoyed a wonderful fourth at the lake. It had been the best date she had ever had, even though she hadn't had that many.

Sam was everything she had wanted in a boyfriend. He was attentive and sweet. He kissed her hand and he looked at her with eyes of adoration. When skinny girls walked by them, he didn't even blink. He was always focused on her….always…and it made her heart melt.

The day following their glorious date, Sam had called her despondent telling her that he had to see her. She knew something was wrong by the tone of his voice and she asked him to come over to her house.

She met him outside when he pulled up and she wondered what was going on. His eyes were red as if he had been crying and she wondered if someone had died.

"Mercy, I got some bad news." He had said to her when she climbed into the truck beside him.

He had turned to her and grabbed her hand. "My Dad got a job."

Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief. What was so bad about that? Why was he upset?

"Well isn't that good news?" she had asked him smiling.

"It's in Kentucky" he replied, looking at her. It was at that point she realized why he was upset. Kentucky? What the hell was in Kentucky? She didn't want him to go.

"We're moving next week." Sam said looking down at his hands. "Dad says they want him to start in a week and so we have to go. I'm sorry."

She stared at him a moment, not believing what she was hearing.

"We can talk on Face book and Twitter" he reasoned. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Sam our senior year is coming up." Mercedes cried. "I don't want a long distance relationship! I want you right here with me!"

"I know, I know" he agreed. "But I have to go with them, Mercy."

She felt the tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want a long distance relationship, Sam"

"What are you saying?" he demanded. "You're my girl. Mine!"

"I can't be your girl with you in Kentucky" she replied. "It's our senior year. I think we should just end it now. That's the best thing to do. I want to go to prom and we don't need to be putting our lives on hold like that."

"But I want to be with you" Sam said softly.

She then looked up at him. She wanted to be with him also, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

"I think it's best if we go our separate ways" she replied.

"Please Mercy. " Sam begged. "Can we at least continue to see each other until I leave? Can't we go out at least one more time?"

She didn't answer right away. A part of her wanted to break it off now to give herself time to heal. Another part of her wanted to be with him and establish a memory before he left her. She could see that he was upset about the change of events, and that comforted her just a bit, realizing that he really did care about her.

"Alright." She agreed. "Can you come over Friday? My parents will be away for the evening."

"Alright." He had said. "I'll see you then."

She had gotten out of the truck and watched him pull off and she felt that her whole life had been turned upside down.

Now Friday had arrived and she watched as her parents pulled off to go to the banquet that the y had been talking about for weeks. They had told her that they wouldn't be home until after midnight. She looked at her watch and saw that it was seven thirty. She had told Sam to come between seven thirty and eight.

She sat on the sofa wondering why it seemed that relationships never worked out for her. The doorbell snapped her back to reality and she opened the door to see Sam standing there with one red rose.

"For you" he said grinning.

"Thank you" she replied taking the rose.

He followed her into the kitchen and she put it in a vase.

"I'm going to take it to my room" she said climbing the stairs. He followed her, not knowing what else to do.

She sat the vase on the dresser and stared at his reflection as he stood behind her. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you Mercy" he said.

She turned around and faced him. "I don't want you to go either, Sam but it is what it is."

He then kissed her hungrily, crushing her body into his. Mercedes kissed him back , feeling his desperation.

"You're mine" he said more to himself than to her. "You're mine."

"Sam, I wasn't meant to be" she said.

"Don't say that!" he snapped. "I don't believe it. I'll be back…I'll find a way."

She didn't argue with him, but pushed him away. "Let's go back downstairs."

"No, I'm not ready to go back down there yet" he said looking around her bedroom. "I want to remember this…remember you here in this room."

"Sam, I…I can't do that now…you're leaving me. I can't give myself to you. Don't you understand that?"

He stared at her not responding at first and she felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She saw it then on his face…the hunger and desperation and despair. She was in the house alone, and she didn't feel threatened by him, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted her and it made her hot to know it.

"I owe you" he said finally. "I owe you from the night of our date."

She stared at him remembering what they had done in the car. He owed her? What was he planning to do?

"You don't owe me" she said.

"You're not going to forget me" he said. "No matter what guy you run into, I'll be the one in your heart and on your mind, Mercedes. You belong to me, and I belong to you."

She stared at him rooted on the spot she stood. He was dead serious as she stared her down.

"I owe you. I'm going to give you what you need, Cedes. I want to make you cum and cum hard. I want to hear you call my name when you cum." He declared. "Then I know you won't forget me. I want to be the first man to make you cum."

"Sam-"

"I want to kiss you" he said interrupting her. "All over."

His words set off an inferno inside her and she backed up against her bed as he approached her.

"I don't want you to ever forget me, Mercy" he said pulling her into his arms.

"Let me have this memory of you." He kissed her, nipping her neck and she felt as if she was on fire. His tongue battled with hers when he returned to her mouth and Mercedes shivered as he ran his hand over her backside. "So much woman…mine." He murmured under his breath but she heard him.

"I won't forget you , Sam" she said sincerely.

She was wearing a purple tee shirt and black jeans and he wanted to peel every bit of clothing off her body, but he was a gentleman. He wouldn't push…at least not too hard.

"Don't you want my gift?" he asked kissing her. "I have kisses that are only for you."

"Y-yes I guess" she said breathless from his kisses.

"What are you planning on doing with that trouty mouth of yours?" she asked demurely.

"Loving you…all over…" he murmured into her shoulder. "Will you let me?"

"Yes" she heard herself reply.

He groaned and pulled her tee shirt over her head. His eyes fell on her full breasts that were encased in a pale purple bra. "God, you're so beautiful" he exclaimed.

He watched as she took off her jeans revealing matching purple panties. She sat on the bed.

"I don't know Sam." She said looking at him. "You don't have to do this."

"I just want to love you" he responded.

He pulled her into his arms and Mercedes found herself returning his urgent kisses. He pulled the strap of her bra off her shoulder exposing her ample bosom. He quickly took a chocolate nipple in his mouth. Mercedes heard herself groan. Somehow Sam removed her bra and buried his face in her breasts. His had rubbed her thigh, finding her moist as ready.

"Sam…"

"Shhh" he said. "This is all about you. Don't worry. I'm going to keep my clothes on."

She nodded and climbed back on the bed.

He pulled her panties down and stared at her juicy sex. He then looked back up at her.

"Beautiful…more beautiful than I imagined." He confessed.

She had her legs pressed tightly together, and he ran his hand down her leg and then looked back up at her. He bent forward kissing her lips softly. "Open up"

Mercedes closed her eyes as he gently stroked her with his fingers. She opened them and found him watching her.

"Tell me what you like. Am I doing OK?" he whispered.

"I …I guess" she said. His fingers were firm but hesitant as he ran them along the seam of her sex.

"You're beautiful, Mercy…so beautiful. It'll kill me if you give this to somebody else." She didn't reply and he brought his fingers first to his nose and inhaled before putting them in his mouth. His actions aroused her even more.

"Sam.." her voice caught in her throat as she looked at him. Being with Sam just felt right. He bent down and kissed her nipple before sucking on it, sending sparks of electricity through her center. She could feel herself dripping because of him.

He slowly slid down her body, rubbing his nose against her mound. She couldn't think straight. Then she felt his tongue, hot and wet exploring her folds. His tongue circled her clit before he took it between his lips.

"Sam" she moaned. She hadn't known it could be like this…feel like this. She was melting from the inside out, as she felt her essence flow freely from her. She heard him groan as he was licking her unashamedly now. He had started off hesitant, but now he was fully into what he was doing. She felt his fingers replace his tongue as he pushed his way inside her while he still licked her clit.

He was gently tugging on her clit with his lips while his fingers worked in and out of her. Her hips rose off of the bed as she felt the quivering increase on the inside taking her to the brink of madness or pleasure or both. Then the spasms started deep inside her, and then increasing in intensity as they totally took over, blocking out all reasoning. The pleasure was overwhelming and intense.

"Sam, oh god…Sam!"

"Yeah call my name." he responded before licking her clit some more.

Mercedes fell back on the bed totally spent . She looked at Sam who seemed almost wild. His hair was all over his head where she had been tugging on it while he was going down on her. Her essence still dripped from his lips and he licked them before sliding back up her body and kissing her hard.

"I made you cum. You're mine…always will be, Mercy" he declared. "Don't give what's mine to anybody else while I'm gone."

"Sam" she protested.

"It's mine now" he insisted. "Mine…only mine."

She didn't argue with him. He had undone his jeans and took his member out stroking it while he continue to kiss her.

"I love you Mercedes Jones" he declared as he stroked himself. "Only you"

Mercedes watched him as he masturbated on her bed with his eyes closed. He caressed her breast with one hand while he stroked himself with the other.

Mercedes could smell his arousal, but it wasn't an unpleasant smell, in fact it aroused her. She pushed his hand away and grabbed his erection and began to stroke.

"No…tonight was about you." He protested.

"Shhhh" she said stroking him.

He had given her so much pleasure that she wanted to return the favor. Before she lost her nerve, she bent down and licked the perfectly shaped head.

"Oh, god Mercy. I've been dreaming about this."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"In your dream did I do this?" she asked before licking the head again.

He answered with an affirmative groan before she took the head into her mouth and sucked.

"god Mercy. I'm gonna cum!"

Mercedes didn't care if he did or not, she continued to suck on the head and she felt his hand in her hair.

She wasn't prepared for the intensity of his ejaculation as his sperm quickly flooded her mouth. She spit it out not knowing what else to do.

She looked at Sam who was breathing hard and watched him until his breathing returned to normal.

"c'mere" he said pulling her close.

"Don't ever forget me, Mercy" he begged.

"I'll never forget you Sam, I promise" she replied.

Mercedes knew that she had answered truthfully. Sam was her first even though it was just oral, but it was still sex. He had told her that he loved her, even though she hadn't told him that she loved him. She didn't want to love him because he was leaving her, but she did. In less than a week, he would be gone from her bed and her life.

She knew in hear heart that she would never forget Sam Evans and that he wouldn't forget her either. She knew that she would lie in bed at night, touching herself as she relived this moment.

She looked at Sam who had dozed off and then at the clock. It was only a little after nine. She would let him sleep for now. He was so handsome with that trouty mouth of his that had made her cum. She would never be able to look at his lips and not think about what he'd done.

Why did life have to be so cruel? She sighed. He was hers for now, but she knew that in a few hours he would leave her house and leave her life and she knew that she couldn't do a damn thing about it.


End file.
